Riku Pan
Riku and the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987 version) takes Satsuki, Xion, Mowgli, Bonnie, Clemont, Mei, Dedenne, Lady, Tramp, Ash, Pikachu, and Serena to Neverland where they have adventures and battle the evil Captain Shredder (1987 version), his partner Krang (1987 version), and their band of naughty pirates. (This is dedicated to the late James Avery, the voice of Shredder in the 1987 TMNT, who died on January 1st, 2013 from pneumonia) Peter Pan: Riku (Kingdom Hearts 2) Extras with Riku: Leonardo, Donatello, Michelangelo, and Raphael (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987)) Tinker Bell: Buttercup and Butch (The Powerpuff Girls 1998) (She’s the main Tinker Bell who gets jealous, along with Butch) Extra with Buttercup: Blossom, Brick, Boomer, and Bubbles (The Powerpuff Girls 1998) (They get along with Satsuki and Xion and so will Buttercup and Butch eventually) Wendy Moira Angela Darling: Satsuki Kusakabe (My Neighbor Totoro) (In her yellow sundress on the day Mei got lost) Extra with Satsuki: Xion (Kingdom Hearts 358 ½ Days) (She’ll be Riku’s love interest) (In a black tanktop, blue shorts, white socks, and red converse shoes) John Darling: Mowgli (The Jungle Book) Michael Darling: Bonnie (Pokemon) Extras with Mowgli and Bonnie: Clemont, Dedenne (Pokemon), and Mei Kusakabe (My Neighbor Totoro) Babysitters: Ash Ketchum, Pikachu (XY version), and Serena (With her haircut and second main attire) (Pokemon) (They go with them) Nana Darling: Lady and Tramp (Lady and the Tramp) (They go with them, too) Mary Darling: Musa (Winx Club) George Darling: Riven (Winx Club) Captain Hook: Shredder (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987)) Extra with Shredder: Krang (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987)) (He won’t be afraid of Megaseadramon, but will refuse to attack it because he and Shredder don’t get along, and Shredder, who will be scared of Megaseadramon, will also refuse to attack when Megaseadramon tries to eat Krang) Mr. Smee: Bebop and Rocksteady (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987)) Extras with Bebop and Rocksteady: Slash and Leatherhead (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987)) (Leatherhead will turn good at the end because he hates being a pirate who is always pushed around) Shredder and Krang’s pet: Mutagen Monster (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 1987) (He won’t fight back against Megaseadramon because it tried to eat her after eating Shredder’s left hand) Tick-Tock the Crocodile: Megaseadramon (Digimon) Riku and the Turtles’ mentors: Master Splinter (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987)), Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, and Goofy (Disney/Kingdom Hearts) Lost Boys: The Punk Frogs (Genghis Khan, Rasputin, Napoleon, and Attila) (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987)), Sora, Kairi (Kingdom Hearts 2), Yakko, Wakko, and Dot Warner (Animaniacs), Chiro, Jinmay, Antauri, Gibson, Nova, Sparx, and Otto (Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go) Neverland news: April O’ Neil, Vernon Fenwick, Burne Thompson, and Irma (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987)) Neverland Vigilante: Casey Jones (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987)) (Sometimes doesn't wear a mask) Tiger Lily: Vivi Nefertari (One Piece) Indian chief: Cobra Nefertari (One Piece) Indians: The People of Alabasta (One Piece) Mermaids: Nami, Nico Robin (One Piece), Jasmine (Aladdin), Esmerelda (The Hunchback of Notre Dame), Mulan, and Princess Camille (Little Nemo: Adventures in Slumberland) Pirates: The Rat King, Baxter Stockman (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987)), The Skeleton King (Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go), Hamegg (Astro Boy), Dr. Neo Cortex, N. Gin, Tiny Tiger, Dingodile, Pinstripe Poteroo, The Komodo Brothers, Ripper Roo, Koala Kong, Nitros Oxide, Dr. Nitrus Brio, and Dr. Nefarious Tropy (Crash Bandicoot), and Bad Cop/Good Cop (The Lego Movie) (Bad Cop/Good Cop will turn good too after hearing Satsuki and Xion’s song about mothers) (And Hamegg can be seduced by Serena's disguise during the "Oh, my mysterious lady" musical number) Pirate who gets killed off: Buck-Toothed Karl (OC character) (He’ll get eaten by the Mutagen Monster as punishment for drunkenly calling Shredder a Rusty Armor and Krang a Brain Food) Opening/Meet the Lumine Family Meet Riku Pan and the Turtles/You can fly Captain Shredder, Krang, their pirates, and Megaseadramon/Neverland's Greatest Criminal Minds The Lost Gang/Buttercup Banished Following the Leader/Captured by the People of Alabasta Mermaids/Rescuing Vivi Nefertari Shredder and Krang's new plot/Oh, my mysterious lady True Blood Brothers/Shredder and Krang trick Buttercup What a mother means/Captured by Shredder, Krang, and their pirates Rescue/Final battle (Riku Pan version) Return home/Ending (Riku Pan version) Your Mother and mine (Alternate version) (Riku Pan version) Deleted scene and song: I won't grow up (The Neverland National Anthem) Category:Fan Fiction